La manera de desperdiciar tres deseos
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Breve historia un tanto variada de lo sucedido en Namekusejin... con la participación de otros personajes. Derechos de autor de quien lo sustenta, nosotros solo nos divertimos con los personajes... ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Como desperdiciar tres deseos en un acto.**

_(Crossover a lo "Dragon Ball", con la participación de personajes de "Inuyasha" y "Harry Potter")_

_Una vez más experimentando en este nuevo foro. Mi intención es únicamente la de entretener a los lectores, sin olvidar que personajes relacionados son marca registrada por los que ostentan sus derechos de autor. Sin más preámbulo diviértanse con esta cómica parodia._

Era un hermoso día como cualquier otro en Namekusejin, un pacífico planeta ubicado en un extremo de la Galaxia del Norte. El verdor de su cielo era iluminado por el resplandor de sus tres soles, y los pobladores se dedicaban a cultivar sus tradicionales plantas de Ayisa, con las cuales embellecían el paisaje. Se respiraba una ambiente de paz y armonía con la naturaleza.

Ese día celebrarían la festividad ancestral del Dragón, una ceremonia que dedicaban a su dios protector, el dragón Porunga, el cual había sido creado hace muchísimo tiempo por el Saichōrō, el Gran Patriarca de todos ellos, por medio de las siete brillantes esferas del Dragón o "_Dragon Balls_". Los encargados de cuidar de ellas, los representantes de siete poblados, se encontraban reunidos en la plaza principal de la población que en esa ocasión sería la anfitriona de las fiestas. Todos limpiaban cuidadosamente las esferas, para tenerlas listas a la hora del ocaso del tercer sol.

Súbitamente se escuchó un sonido anormal en lo alto, así que dirigieron sus ojos al cielo y se percataron de que una pequeña nave redonda se estrellaría en la lejanía.

¿Pero acaso será…? — se preguntó el Gran Patriarca con extrañeza.

Del interior del minúsculo vehículo emergió un hombre… un hombre de baja estatura y de erizada cabellera oscura, quien se elevó un poco por sobre las colinas que rodeaban el valle donde había caído.

Menos mal que llegué antes que ese bastardo de Freeza — se dijo Vegeta después de echar un fugaz vistazo hacia todos lados —. Bien, ahora localizaré esas esferas del Dragón… y cumpliré mi gran sueño.

Se le dibujó una malvada expresión de triunfo al utilizar el rastreador que traía en la oreja derecha, el cual le indicó la dirección que tenía que tomar, aquella donde se sentía la presencia de más seres vivos. Hizo trizas el dispositivo apretándolo con el puño, y voló con velocidad hacia el poblado.

Gran Patriarca — los mayores de Namekusejin se mostraron preocupados —, ¿qué haremos ahora? — le preguntaron al más respetable de los ancianos, al que era como su padre, al sentir como se aproximaba a su posición esa presencia maligna.

No nos queda más que orar por un milagro — respondió el Saichōrō cerrando momentáneamente los ojos —. Sólo un milagro podrá evitar una tragedia de mayores dimensiones.

Pero miren nada más lo que me encontré… — Vegeta se apersonó en ese preciso instante y se detuvo, contemplando las esferas desde lo alto —. No sabía que los habitantes de Namekusejin fueran tan amables — y esbozó una de sus características sonrisas socarronas mientras descendía con suavidad —. Y, en muestra de mi agradecimiento por sus atenciones… no voy a matarlos — puntualizó al tocar el suelo.

Algunos de los allí reunidos, unos cuantos Namekusejin de raza guerrera, se dispusieron a pelear.

¡No permitiremos que te lleves nuestros tesoros! — le dijo uno de ellos en tono amenazador. Era un sujeto bastante alto y musculoso.

Está bien — le contestó Vegeta sin amedrentarse por esa estatura, y sin dejar de sonreír con burla —. Si no quieren dármelas por las buenas…

En un rapidísimo movimiento le propinó al guerrero Namekusejin un contundente puñetazo en la boca del estómago, mandándolo a una distancia considerable con un orificio atravesándole el cuerpo… el combatiente estaba muerto.

¡Nunca se atrevan a provocar a un guerrero Saiyajin, y menos al gran Vegeta! — les gritó a todos los que le rodeaban, torciendo más el gesto —. ¿Quién quiere ser el segundo en morir, eh? — y los retó, apretando los puños con fiereza —. Bien, así me gusta — en vista de que ninguno de los verdes seres se movió de su posición, el belicoso Saiyajin pareció recuperar la serenidad.

En ese momento se percibió otro rugido que surcaba el firmamento.

¡Con una mierda! — Vegeta rechinó los dientes al reconocer el crucero que había atravesado la atmósfera.

Era un enorme y descomunal artefacto espacial, que tenía unas redondas ventanas sobresalientes y muchas patas para detenerse suavemente en el terreno del planeta.

¡Díganme de una maldita vez que tengo que hacer para pedir mi deseo! — el de erizados cabellos volvió a levantarles la voz a los Namekusejin —. ¿Les quedó claro, sabandijas?

Todos estaban paralizados de miedo y no podían pronunciar palabra.

¡Insectos miserables — la vena palpitante de su sien se hizo más notoria —, no me obliguen a usar la fuerza! ¡Hablen ahora o se los va a llevar la chin…!

Soldado Vegeta… — a sus espaldas oyó una voz familiar… una chocante e irritante voz familiar —… no recuerdo haberte enseñado esos modales.

Freeza… ¿tú me hablas de modales a mí?... — no había pensado en que lo vería antes de hacer realidad su deseo pero, ya que no había más remedio, pues ese odioso tipejo ya se encontraba ahí, tuvo que voltear a verlo, escupiendo un poco de lado para demostrarle su desagrado —… por favor, no me hagas reír — masculló entre dientes sin disimular una mueca de repugnancia —. ¿A qué carajo has venido, eh? — le espetó groseramente.

Vegeta, hace mucho tiempo que te volviste un irreverente — Freeza lo miró con reproche, borrando la sonrisita burlona de su cara —. Y, ahora, no conforme con faltarme al respeto, desobedecer mis órdenes y rebelarte en mi contra… — azotando su larga cola de lagartija en el suelo —… quieres también quitarme mis esferas del Dragón, mis valiosas bolas — para hacer una mueca de molestia —. Créeme que eso es algo que no toleraré ni a ti, Vegeta — le puntualizó en tono amenazante.

¿Tus… bolas? — Vegeta lanzó una pequeña y desdeñosa carcajada —. Ya quisieras haber tenido las suficientes bolas para enfrentarte a todos los Saiyajins, Freeza — y le dio a la última palabra el mismo tono áspero de desprecio.

¿Los Saiyajins? — Freeza pareció enfadarse más —. Los Saiyajins no eran más que unos mediocres y patéticos monos que sólo me darían problemas — resopló con irritación —. De hecho, aunque hayas perdido tu cola no dejas de ser un gorila sin cerebro — observó en tono burlón.

Pues tú dirás lo que quieras pero no negarás que nos tenías miedo… por eso tuviste el atrevido descaro de destruir mi planeta aprovechando que hacíamos negocios para ti — el de negra cabellera en punta espetó con mayor molestia, recordando todo eso —. Pero ahora yo voy a destruirte, pedazo de engendro cósmico — y volvió a escupir de lado.

Eso ya lo veremos — respondió Freeza rechinando los dientes… ningún Saiyajin podía hablarle así y seguir vivo.

Ya se disponía a liarse a golpes cuando volvieron a apreciar un estruendo de ráfaga atravesando el espacio. Los Namekusejin que estaban en pie resolvieron ocultarse en el interior de las viviendas que rodeaban la plaza, asomándose disimuladamente a las ventanas para no desatender lo que ocurría. Freeza y Vegeta no perdieron de vista a la nave que "aterrizaría" cerca de ahí. Era una cápsula redonda como la del Saiyajin, pero visiblemente más grande. Unas letras negras estaban dibujadas en el exterior. El vehículo se posó con facilidad y la puerta se abrió para darle salida a…

¡Uf, parece que sí logré llegar a tiempo! — exclamó el personaje que surgió del interior. Un hombre de buena estatura y alborotada cabellera negra —. Qué bueno que Bulma pudo reparar bien esta nave.

¿Ka… Kakarotto? — Vegeta reconoció al recién llegado y parpadeó escéptico… casi se le va la quijada al piso.

¿Dijiste Kakarotto? — preguntó Freeza con la duda reflejada en su rostro —. Ese es un nombre Saiyajin — opinó con suspicacia —. Vegeta, ¿qué no sólo Raditz, Nappa y tú sobrevivieron a…?

¡Vegeta, hola! — el aludido escuchó que alguien hablaba de su persona, y se acercó con velocidad al sitio donde se encontraban los otros dos —. ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que también te has recuperado de nuestra batalla — lo observó con atención y hasta le palmeó un hombro —. Pero tenía que venir a detenerte, ya que no puedo permitir que sigas cometiendo más atrocidades — le dijo con simpleza, como si no fuera algo para preocuparse. Después dirigió la mirada al sujeto desconocido para él —. ¡Ah, y supongo que este individuo es Freeza! Mi nombre es Gokú — lo saludó con amabilidad, estrechándole vigorosamente la mano —. Kaio – sama me habló mucho de ti, y me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo… aunque no pareces tan peligroso como me contó — puntualizó con sencillez, mirando a la lagartija espacial de arriba para abajo.

Ambos malvados no salían de su incredulidad ante esa presentación tan desparpajada, y por un segundo no supieron ni que decir. Sus expresiones eran visiblemente pasmadas.

Kakarotto… — al fin Vegeta pudo hablar después de tres segundos —, ¿cómo es que llegaste tan lejos?

Eso es muy simple, Vegeta, fue en esa nave — Gokú señaló el aparato en el que había volado desde la Tierra a Namekusejin, sin dejar de dialogar en tono cortés —. Bulma arregló la cápsula en la que yo llegué a la Tierra hace mucho tiempo… y me parece que deberías conocerla — se le acercó un poco y le habló en voz baja, agachándose a su altura y empleando un matiz de voz algo picaresco —, ella es una chica muy linda y de seguro te caerá muy bien — se enderezó y volvió a palmearle el hombro con amabilidad, dedicándole una sonrisa grande y sincera.

¿Qué? — Vegeta no hizo más que abrir los ojos hasta casi cubrir la amplitud de su frente.

_Y en otra lejana dimensión, una dimensión que no tiene nada que ver con la era del Dragón…_

Bueno, en cuanto consiga mi deseo volveré para acabar con todos los estorbos… así que estate pendiente y vigila en mi ausencia — decía un hombre de abundante, larga y alborotada cabellera negra a otro joven que lo acompañaba, el cual también tenía negros cabellos atados en una coleta alta —. No quiero sorpresas desagradables a mi regreso.

¿Estás… seguro de lo que vas a hacer? — le preguntó su interlocutor con algo de seriedad.

Ambos tenían la vista fija en una publicación que se encontraba tirada en medio de un prado, oculto por unos árboles de frondoso follaje.

Hasta ahora ninguno de mis planes ha fallado… es sólo cuestión de tiempo — respondió muy seguro y arrogante, y se desvaneció entre una oscura y tóxica nube de veneno.

Si tú lo dices… — murmuró el joven en cuanto el hombre desapareció, disimulando una expresión de desconfianza mientras una diminuta gota anime surgía en su sien.

_Y en otro plano distinto…_

Mmm… no suena nada mal, y me parece que soy el indicado para utilizarlas — decía un sujeto pálido, delgado y demacrado, vestido con una amplia túnica negra. Se encontraba sentado en un sofá, leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista.

Claro que sí, señor, usted es el único que puede hacerlo — un hombre rechoncho y bajito se encontraba junto a él, arrodillado a su lado —. Así ya no será necesario…

Calla, insensato — le reprendió en tono suave y amenazador —. Eso sólo lo decidiré yo. Ahora, llamaré una vez más a todos mis fieles seguidores.

Y, levantándose parsimoniosamente de la butaca, se descubrió el antebrazo izquierdo, arremangando con calma la manga de su amplia vestidura.

_Pero volvamos a Namekusejin, pues ahí sucederán las acciones…_

¡Kakarotto! — Vegeta recuperó el ímpetu y se enderezó amenazador sobre la punta de sus botas —. ¿¡Sólo has venido a decirme estupideces sin sentido! ¡Mejor cierra la bocota!

Ya cálmate, Vegeta — le respondió Gokú después de cerrar por un momento los ojos ante tan potente alarido… hasta se despeinó un poco —, y guarda tus energías porque vamos a pelear… Ya te dije que no voy a permitirte más barbaridades — y se dirigió seriamente al otro personaje, con una seriedad no muy habitual en él —. Y a ti también voy a tener que vencerte, Freeza.

¿Perdón? — el aludido soltó una risita —. Kakarotto… Gokú… o como quiera que te llames… — le dijo en tono arrogante, azotando una vez más su cola de reptil en el suelo —… tú no eres más que… un pobre Saiyajin venido de quien sabe donde — puntualizó altanero.

De la Tierra — le especificó Gokú —. Soy el Saiyajin criado en la Tierra, el encargado de derrotarte.

¡Ah! — exclamó como recordando algo —. Así que eres el Saiyajin perdido que fueron a buscar a la Tierra — esta vez miró a Vegeta con gesto burlón —. Vegeta… — le habló con sarcasmo —… ¿no me digas que este pobre diablo es mejor que Raditz o Nappa? Si a leguas se nota que es un soldado de muy baja categoría.

En eso tienes razón, Freeza — espetó desdeñosamente el aludido, volviendo a escupir de lado —. Kakarotto es un pusilánime… pero es muy resistente como todo Saiyajin — precisó cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno, a mi no me importa lo que piensen — les dijo Gokú sin amedrentarse por sus palabras despectivas —. Ahora que me he curado de mis lesiones vas a darte cuenta de que te he superado, Vegeta — agregó muy seguro de si mismo.

¿Qué dices? — el arrogante Saiyajin volvió a abrir los ojotes, inmediatamente le palpitó la vena de la sien con furia, creciendo nuevamente con el enfado —. ¡Kakarotto, hijo de tu… #&%$! ¡Pedazo de… #$%&! ¡No eres más que un… *#$&%/! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir sandeces?

Oye, Vegeta, no me escupas — Gokú volvió a agacharse y cerró los ojos, adoptando una defensiva posición.

Oh, por favor, Vegeta — murmuró Freeza, adquiriendo una expresión de avergonzado ante la impropia actitud de su antes subordinado —. Nunca había escuchado tantas leperadas juntas saliendo de tu boca… eso me da náuseas.

¡Por mi puedes irte a… %&/$*#! — se dirigió a la lagartija sin que se le bajara la cólera —. ¡Y allá vomitas todo lo que quieras!

Vegeta… — su "paisano" trató de hacerle entrar en razón, enderezándose lentamente —, no puedes hablar de esa forma… esta historia la van a leer niños.

¡Ya cállate de una buena vez, despreciable esperpento de Saiyajin, sabandija arrastrada, renacuajo insolente! — el aludido ni se digno en hacerle caso —. ¡A mi me vale un… #%$/* que los escuincles lean esto! ¡Yo habló así cuando se me pega mi regalada gana!

A Bulma no le va a gustar como vociferas… — dijo Gokú a la desesperada —. Ella quiere un Príncipe azul para…

¡Eso es una… #$%&*/ para mí! — le interrumpió groseramente —. ¡No me interesa lo que pueda pensar una… /*&%#$!

De repente escucharon en el cielo el compás de una tenebrosa melodía, y todos se quedaron estáticos en sus posiciones, dirigiendo la vista hacia donde se dibujaba una especie de agujero negro como los que abundan en la amplitud del espacio sideral. En cuanto el orificio adquirió un tamaño considerable, de su interior emergió un hombre de aspecto extraño. Tenía largos y alborotados cabellos negros, ojos de pupilas moradas, expresión de suficiencia y una especie de tentáculos en la espalda. Descendió cerca de las esferas del Dragón.

Menos mal que ya estoy aquí — dijo en un tono de voz grave y arrogante —. Son tal y como las había imaginado… como vienen en la revista.

Los otros tres parpadearon asombrados.

Oigan, ¿ustedes conocen a ese señor? — preguntó Gokú, mirando alternativamente a Freeza y a Vegeta.

Ni siquiera sé quien es — respondió Vegeta y dirigió la vista a Freeza —. Freeza, ¿de dónde sacaste al pedazo de crustáceo ese? — le preguntó con ironía —. Cada día contratas lo peorcito de la galaxia — agregó con socarronería.

Ese tipo no es de mis hombres — respondió el aludido sin disimular un gesto de contrariedad —. Oye, tú — y le habló con seriedad al aparecido —, ¿quién eres y qué es lo que buscas?

El hombre les prestó atención por fin y se encaminó hacia ellos.

Vaya, son más feos en persona — murmuró en tanto sonreía —. Escúchenme bien, extraterrestres — les dijo en tono de superioridad —, mi nombre es Naraku… el gran Naraku para ustedes, y he venido para que las esferas del Dragón cumplan mi gran deseo.

¿¡Qué! — a los dos villanos de "_Dragon Ball_" casi se les va la mandíbula al piso, pero rápidamente se repusieron y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, lanzaron una ráfaga de _Ki_ cada uno —. ¡Eso lo veremos! — le gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Las esferas del Dragón son muy famosas — susurró Gokú y se tapó la cara con un brazo ante la potencia de los disparos.

Naraku concentró su energía maligna muy a tiempo para crear un campo de protección. Después empezó a reírse con su característica risa macabra, mandando las balas de _Ki_ a estrellarse lejos de ahí.

No importa cuanto quieran atacarme — les dijo sin deshacer el campo —, ninguno podrá hacerme el más mínimo daño.

¡Mierda! — masculló Vegeta —. Es un miserable cobarde.

¡No permitiré que alguien más quiera quitarme mis estimadas "_Dragon Balls_"…! — Freeza rechinó los dientes y cimbró fuertemente el piso con su cola —. Me costó mucho trabajo reunirlas.

¿En serio? — dijo Gokú visiblemente sorprendido por esa revelación —. Yo creí que los Namekusejin las habían reunido para ustedes.

Ambos villanos por poco pierden el equilibrio, pero se repusieron y le lanzaron una mueca de escrutinio al Saiyajin de peinado punk, como meditando en el hecho de que tal vez no era tan sonso… o tal vez lo era más aún. Por cierto que las esferas del Dragón brillaban de forma pulsante, como si estuvieran esperando por alguien que invocara por fin al dios Porunga.

¿Por qué mierda no sales a pelear como se debe, eh? — le gritó Vegeta a Naraku —. Únicamente los blandengues se ocultan usando campos de energía.

Puedes decir todas las palabras vanas que quieras, Saiyajin — respondió Naraku con calma sin salir de su escondrijo —. Precisamente son las criaturas insignificantes y agresivas como ustedes las que deben pelear para sobrevivir — y sacó uno de sus tentáculos, dispuesto a tomar una de las esferas del Dragón —. Ahora, si me disculpan, me llevaré esto.

¡Eso no te será fácil! — Freeza se arrojó sobre la saliente extremidad y la tomó con fuerza, jalándola hacia sí —. ¡Nadie va a llevarse mis preciadas bolas!

Y hubieran forcejeado más si no es que en el cielo aparecieron algunas cuantas nubes negras, haciendo que todos se quedaran estáticos por enésima ocasión.

¿Y ahora qué? — rezongó Vegeta con fastidio.

Eran como diez nubecillas, tan sutiles y veloces como si fueran humo. Descendieron cerca y se materializaron en diez hombres vestidos con oscuras túnicas largas, varios lucían máscaras que aparentaban ser de metal. Se veían tan extraños en el paisaje, pues todos ellos eran… personas de verdad. Los personajes anime parpadearon de asombro… ¿personas de verdad, en una caricatura? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Bien, bien… — habló uno de los hombres con una voz extraña, aguda y sibilante. Al parecer era el líder del grupo —. Mis fieles mortífagos, les presentó las "_Dragon Balls_" — les dijo a sus acompañantes, señalándoles las brillantes esferas —, las que me ayudaran por fin a vencer al odioso de Harry Potter.

¡Yeah! — dijeron a una voz, fingiéndose emocionados.

¿Y esos quienes son? — preguntó Gokú con duda.

Freeza… que bajo has caído — dijo Vegeta recuperando el gesto hosco —. Pensé que sólo los de Ginyu eran estrambóticos.

Yo no he contratado a nadie más — respondió el aludido separándose de Naraku, al cual terminó de cortarle el tentáculo —. No he encontrado personal calificado en estos días… aunque no estaría nada mal, pues su presentación fue mejor que las ridiculeces de Ginyu y sus hombres — murmuró en voz muy baja, dándole la razón al Saiyajin de cabellera en punta.

_Y en el planeta Freeza No. 79… Ginyu, Recome, Butter, Jhesse y Gurdo estornudaron sonoramente, echando a perder la nueva pose de batalla que estaban ensayando._

¿Así que otros seres también buscan apoderarse de las esferas del Dragón? — se preguntó Naraku recomponiendo el apéndice extirpado —. Oigan, insignificantes humanos — les dijo elevándose con su campo de energía —, estas esferas me pertenecen — y, sin previó aviso, les arrojó una buena carga de shōki.

¡Iugh! — Gokú, Vegeta y Freeza se alejaron rápidamente… casi les lloran los ojos.

¡Apesta regacho! — opinó el de peinado punk tapándose fuertemente la nariz —. ¡Vegeta, puedo jurarte que el pescado que cocina Bulma huele mejor que esto! — le dijo con la voz agüitada.

En menos de un minuto se despejó el ambiente, y los mortífagos surgieron tras la nube tóxica, como si no les hubiera afectado, pues llevaban en ese momento una especie de casco.

¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? — se rió el hombre pálido, llevando en la mano derecha lo que parecía ser un palito —. Para Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderosos de todos los tiempos, eso no fue nada… no podrás dominarme con esas técnicas tan simplonas.

Y, agitando su varita mágica, dirigió un conjuro a Naraku.

¡_Avada Kedabra_! — pronunció en voz alta, y de la punta de la vara brotó un rayo de luz verde, que impactó en el campo de fuerza.

El de largos y despeinados cabellos negros sonrió y, sin esforzarse demasiado, regresó el hechizo, el cual le dio a uno de los mortífagos… y lo mató.

¡Oh, mi señor! — otro mortífago se agachó junto al caído —. Hemos perdido a Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy… es una pérdida menor — respondió Voldemort agitando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto, y volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba el seudodemonio —. Así que sabes jugar.

Ya me cansaron esos mequetrefes — Vegeta por su parte cargó un poco de _Ki_ en su mano, rugiendo de coraje ante lo que en su sentir era una maquinación en su contra para impedirle la obtención de su deseo.

Espera, Vegeta — Gokú se dispuso a detenerlo, tomándole firmemente del brazo —, no debemos provocar más muertes.

¿Pero qué clase de Saiyajin es este? — se preguntó Freeza, con un tono de voz entre irónico, sarcástico y asombrado —. Tengo entendido que a los de su raza les gustaba asesinar… exaltan las peleas y la sangre — hizo la ácida insinuación.

Ya te dije que éste es un patético de mierda — contestó Vegeta más enfurecido —. ¡Ahórrate tu opinión, Kakarotto! — le gritó con fiereza, volviendo a pararse sobre la punta de sus botas de batalla —. ¡Y quítame tus sucias manos de encima!

La desaforada exclamación hizo que los otros, Naraku, Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, se fijaran en ellos.

¿Pero qué son esas cosas? — dijo Voldemort sin disimular una mueca de desagrado… y en su cara se ve más antiestética —. Los _grindylows_ lucen mejor que ellos.

Esos son los extraterrestres que pelean por el control de las "_Dragon Balls_" — le explicó Naraku con suficiencia, como si él supiera todo.

¿Acaso también leíste el manga? — preguntó el mago, asombrado por esa información.

Mph, encontré una revista que la tonta de Aome dejó olvidada en un bosque — confirmó el seudodemonio riéndose por lo bajo —. Así fue que decidí apoderarme de ellas para poder cumplir mi deseo.

_Y en la época actual, en el Japón…_

¡Inuyasha!, ¿adónde dejaste mi revista? — Aome le dirigió el semidemonio de cabellera plateada una mirada enfurecida al acercarse a él. Se encontraban en la habitación de la muchacha.

¡Keh!, ¿cuál revista? — preguntó en tono de aburrimiento, concentrando la vista en la joven, pues se había distraído al mirar por la ventana.

¡La revista que te presté hace unos días, allá en el Sengoku! — le respondió al llegar a su lado —. ¿Te acuerdas?

¡Ah, esa revista! — contestó sin disimular su aburrimiento, hasta bostezó abiertamente antes de seguir hablando —. Creo que la olvidé en el último bosque donde dormimos antes de venir aquí — agregó volviendo a bostezar.

¿¡La olvidaste! — Aome parpadeó asombrada, para volverle a gritar —. ¡Inuyasha!, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? — parecía a punto de llorar de coraje.

¡Keh! Ya bájale a tu paranoia, Aome — le espetó encogiéndose de hombros —. Era sólo una tonta publicación con dibujos grotescos, ya después vas a comprarte otra.

¡Osuwari! — la morena lo mandó al suelo por bocón —. ¡Es una revista de colección! — le espetó con irritación —. ¡Y me costó mucho dinero!... ¡Ahhh!, ¿en dónde voy a encontrar ahora el tomo que me falta? — lagrimeó a la desesperada —. ¡"_Dragon Ball_" es mi manga favorito!

_Regresemos a Namekusejin…_

Eso ya lo veremos… — Voldemort recuperó la seriedad —. No gasté diez knuts en balde para adquirir uno de los ejemplares, así que voy a llevarme esas esferas del Dragón a Londres.

Los personajes del anime de "_Dragon Ball_" parecían haber sido noqueados… no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban, y por un breve lapso de tiempo no supieron ni que hacer ante esa forma tan insultante en que estaban siendo descritos y minimizados, como si ellos no contaran en su propia historia. Vegeta fue el que se recuperó más rápido y, ya sin dudarlo, expulsó con rabia el _Ki_ que había acumulado en su puño.

¡Ya cierren la boca de una buena vez, insectos! — les gritó ofuscado al tiempo que lanzaba el _Ki_ —. ¡Me tienen harto con sus incoherencias!

El movimiento fue tan intempestivo que ni Voldemort pudo proteger a todos sus acompañantes, quienes salieron volando muy lejos cuando el poder destructivo del Príncipe Saiyajin dio de lleno detrás de ellos. A las únicas que no les pasó nada fue a las esferas del Dragón, las cuales seguían brillando en espera de ser utilizadas para buenos y útiles fines.

¡Vegeta, eres un imbécil! — le espetó Freeza con enfado, regañándolo como si fuera su padre el rey —. ¡Pudiste haber destruido las esferas del Dragón, mis preciadas y valiosas bolas!

¡Ya quisieras que fueran tus bolas de verdad, Freeza! — le contestó con el enfado reflejado en la vena palpitante de su amplia frente —. ¡Eres un eunuco anormal frustrado! — puntualizó en tono resentido.

¡Está vez llegaste demasiado lejos! — Freeza rechinó los dientes y volvió a latiguear el aire con su larga cola de lagartija.

¡Oigan, es mejor que se muevan de ahí! — por su parte Gokú se retiró de la zona, metiéndose en una de las casas de los Namekusejin —. ¡Ya vienen esos tipos raros!

Apenas si esquivaron a tiempo los poderosos tentáculos de Naraku y un potente hechizo lanzado por Voldemort.

¡Malditos extraterrestres, esto no se va a quedar así! — dijeron al unísono los dos malandrines de las diferentes realidades —. ¡Ese deseo es mío!

Oiga, señor Gokú… — a nuestro joven amigo Saiyajin de peinado punk se le acercó un pequeño Namekusejin —… ¿ustedes piensan pedirle un deseo al dios Porunga?

¿Porunga? — le preguntó mirándolo con asombro —. ¿Así se llama Shenlong aquí en Namekusejin?

Eee… si — afirmó el chiquillo con la cabeza, después de dudarlo un poco porque el nombre de Shenlong no se le hizo conocido —. El dios Porunga puede conceder tres deseos… los que sea.

Afuera Freeza estaba enfrascado en una lucha de poder contra Naraku en tanto Vegeta y Voldemort se hacían los honores.

¿¡Tres deseos! — Gokú abrió los ojos con sorpresa —. ¡Pero qué bien! — exclamó muy alegre —. ¡Alcanza para todos!

Salió presuroso de la cabaña para dirigirse al campo de batalla…

¡Oigan, Vegeta, Freeza, escúchenme por favor! — y levantó la voz para hacerse oír por los enemigos —. ¡Estás esferas del Dragón pueden conceder tres deseos! ¡Ya no tienen que pelear!

Los nombrados y los otros se detuvieron al escuchar esa explicación, más Gokú tuvo que sortear los últimos ataques que se habían lanzado, aunque el pequeño disparo de Vegeta le dio en pleno estómago.

¡Uy, ah, ay! — exclamó en tanto se movía cuando las energías pasaron rozando su cabeza, pero, en cuanto recibió el golpe de _Ki_… —. ¡Ouch, Vegeta, eso sí fue muy duro! — lagrimeó de dolor.

¡Bah, en realidad no fue nada! — el bravucón Saiyajin minimizó la agresión y ni siquiera le pidió una disculpa —. Kakarotto, ¿acaso dijiste que podemos pedir tres deseos? — le preguntó con un poco de recelo.

Sí… — el pobre de peinado punk estaba doblado sobre si mismo, sobando su abdomen… esa embestida lo había tomado desprevenido, y habló en un hilo de voz —… me lo dijo un pequeño Namekusejin que está en esa casa — y señaló la reducida vivienda de donde había salido.

Bueno, esto cambia las cosas — el Príncipe se dirigió presto a la casita y sacó bruscamente al niño, sacudiéndolo de forma violenta —. ¡Muy bien, enano del demonio! — le espetó con irritación y desagrado —. ¡Llama a ese dios, rápido, o te juro que te vas a ir al carajo!

¡Dendé! — exclamó muy asustado el Saichōrō.

¡Asesino! — otros Namekusejin le gritaron a Vegeta, pero sin atreverse a enfrentarlo otra vez, pues nadie quería morir en vano —. ¡Vas a matarlo!

Por favor… — dijo el jovencito en un susurro ahogado —… no puedo respirar.

Oye, Vegeta — Gokú lo alcanzó en un santiamén —, no tienes porqué tratarlo así.

¡Tú no eres nadie para cuestionar lo que hago, Kakarotto! — le respondió de muy mala manera sin dejar de zarandear al pobre Dendé.

Déjalo en paz, Vegeta — el de alborotados cabellos tuvo que comportarse algo brusco y, en un veloz movimiento, le arrebató al niño de su mano —. No podrá ayudarnos si lo matas.

… — el de erizados cabellos se quedó mudo por un segundo… ¿cómo se lo había quitado tan fácil? —. Está bien, Kakarotto, me parece que por está vez tienes razón.

Los otros tres ni siquiera se habían movido, como sopesando sus posibilidades… si eso era cierto, cada quien cumpliría su deseo y se iría tranquilamente a su propia ficción.

¿Te sientes mejor? — le preguntó Gokú con amabilidad al pequeño Namekusejin después de haberlo colocado con delicadeza en el suelo.

Muchas gracias, señor Gokú — respondió Dendé al recuperar la respiración y el habla.

Por nada — respondió el aludido sin quitar el gesto bondadoso que lo caracteriza —. Ahora ya puedes invocar a tu dios Porunga, y cada uno de estos caballeros aquí presentes podrá pedir su deseo.

Ya los criminales se habían acercado a ellos, para estar presentes cuando Porunga al fin saliera de su retiro.

Oye, Kakarotto… — dijo Vegeta mirando a Gokú con cara de pocos amigos. Se había cruzado de brazos y estaba parado en pose de gran señor —… ¿tú sabes contar?

¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Vegeta? — le cuestionó con duda.

Escuincle… — por toda respuesta, el Príncipe Saiyajin se dirigió al pequeño Namekusejin en tono de fastidio —… recuérdale a este bruto cuantos deseos puede conceder ese tal Porunga.

Eee… sólo tres deseos de una vez — Dendé tartamudeó cohibido por el regaño.

Muy buen punto, Vegeta — intervino Freeza, dándose cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía la pregunta —. Nosotros somos más de tres.

A ver… — Gokú contó con los dedos para salir de dudas —… Vegeta, Freeza, el señor con tentáculos y el señor mago… ¡Tienen razón, son cuatro! — exclamó sorprendido —. Entonces alguien va a quedarse sin deseo — dijo en tono de disculpa.

¡Pues no seré yo! — los cuatro tiranos exclamaron al mismo tiempo —. ¡Las "_Dragon Balls_" son mías! — y se miraron retadoramente, dispuestos a continuar con su interrumpida lucha.

Calma, por favor — Gokú se plantó en medio de todos para pedirles serenidad y paciencia —. Mejor decidamos estos a la usanza popular como lo resuelven los hombres de verdad… ¡un juego de "_piedra, tijeras, papel_"! — puntualizó con emoción.

Naraku y Voldemort abrieron los ojos de más, mostrándose pasmados por una solución tan… tonta.

¿"_Piedra, tijeras, papel_"? — preguntó el mago sin cambiar de expresión.

Mmm… ¿en dónde escuché algo semejante? — meditó Naraku con una actitud de tratar de recordar.

¡Kakarotto… — por su parte, el arrogante Príncipe Saiyajin le gritó a su némesis, con la vena palpitando furiosamente en la frente —… eres un idiota!

Vamos, Vegeta — intervino Freeza en tono burlón —, no le pidas mucho a este pobre… al final es tan Saiyajin como tú.

Está vez hasta Gokú se ofendió por ese comentario.

¡Freeza, no me compares con ese! — los dos Saiyajins levantaron la voz, señalándose al mismo tiempo y creciendo con el enfado, consiguiendo que su enemigo común de ese entonces se hiciera pequeñito del susto por verlos tan enojados —. ¡No somos iguales! — para después mirarse con gesto de desagrado.

Bueno… ¿alguien tiene otra idea brillante? — dijo Voldemort con cara de aburrido —. Aunque, en realidad — y retornó a su arrogancia habitual —, no me desagrada la idea de demostrarles mi gran poder… el poder del gran Voldemort — agitando la varita en el aire y hablando en un idioma extraño para los demás —. "_Mobili globulus_"… — apuntó hacia las "_Dragon Balls_" el hechizo que las hizo elevarse por encima de sus cabezas —, con o sin su permiso me llevaré esto — agregó con una sutil sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

No tan rápido, humano — dijo el seudodemonio con tentáculos sonriendo también como ya es su costumbre, mirando a sus adversarios como si fueran algo menos que hormigas —. Ni tú ni nadie puede despreciar el poder del gran Naraku… — y sin que se supiera como, las esferas del Dragón cambiaron de dirección, aproximándose a él.

¡Jah, eso no es algo que sorprenda al gran Freeza! — exclamó la lagartija espacial con sarcasmo y, levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, apuntó hacia las brillantes canicas diciendo —. ¡Bolas a mí! — consiguiendo que ahora fueran hacia su posición.

Vaya, con que esas tenemos — el mago se puso serio y pareció exteriorizar más su conjuro, pues ahora las "_Dragon Balls_" volvieron a dirigirse hacia él —. Ninguna magia es más poderosa que la mía.

Por unos segundos batallaron con sus poderes telequinéticos, y las esferas del Dragón bailotearon de aquí para allá, suspendidas en el aire… de tanta concentración los tres se pusieron rojos por el esfuerzo.

Trío de… — masculló Vegeta abriendo y cerrando los puños, temblando de rabia y con la vena palpitando fuertemente en la frente, mirando el espectáculo de las canicas voladoras.

¡Ahh! — en cambio Gokú pareció asombrado por esa manifestación —. Oye, Vegeta, ¿por qué tú no haces eso? — se dirigió a su "_paisano_" en tono amable —. A mí todavía me cuesta trabajo enfocar mi mente para mover las cosas.

Kakarotto… — habló Vegeta con esfuerzo —… ¡cállate! — y le levantó la voz, despeinándolo una vez más.

Dendé había decidido poner pies en polvorosa y regresó a su casa… no quería estar en medio de una nueva disputa. Fue entonces que el Saichōrō salió para hablar personalmente con los invitados no deseados a su fiesta.

Disculpen, caballeros — se dirigió a ellos con gravedad después de carraspear un poco para llamar su atención. Gokú y Vegeta dirigieron la vista hacia él, aunque el Príncipe seguía con su cara de amargado… los otros tres continuaron metidos en su demostración de poder —, pero, si no se apuran a pedir sus deseos, las esferas del Dragón desaparecerán…

Los Saiyajins lo miraron más fijamente, abriendo los ojos de más para expresar su sorpresa.

¿Pero qué carajo estás diciendo, vejete? — Vegeta le habló con descortesía… tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, y ya estaba pensando en como desquitar su coraje en contra del anciano venerable.

Vegeta, tranquilo, por favor — Gokú le reprendió un poco y lo tomó firmemente por el hombro, para evitarle un movimiento brusco —. ¿A qué se refiere usted, Gran Patriarca? — le preguntó con cortesía.

Las esferas del Dragón desaparecen cuando su creador muere… — explicó el gran Namekusejin —… y yo soy su creador.

¿Entonces usted…? — Gokú tartamudeó tratando de entender el alcance de los hechos.

Así es, estoy a punto de morir — afirmó el Gran Patriarca con seriedad —. Es preferible que aprovechen el momento y pidan sus deseos al dios Porunga — le puntualizó.

¿Qué no oyeron, fanfarrones estúpidos y arrogantes? — Vegeta les gritó a los otros —. ¡El decrépito vejestorio este va a estirar la pata, y las "_Dragon Balls_" van a esfumarse con él! ¡Así que ya déjense de jueguitos tontos!

¿Acaso escuché bien? — dijo Freeza parpadeando anonadado —. ¿Las "_Dragon Balls_" desaparecerán si ese Namekusejin anciano se muere?

… — Naraku y Voldemort no supieron que decir al escuchar esa noticia tan impactante.

En tanto las esferas del Dragón cayeron suavemente al suelo, acomodándose muy bien, como si supieran que al fin iban a ser utilizadas como era debido.

Es como lo escucharon… — intervino el Gran Patriarca una vez más, tosiendo un poco para que no hubiera ninguna duda sobre su delicado estado de salud —, es cuestión de tiempo. Por favor… — volvió a toser con fuerza —… dense prisa.

¡Entonces no se diga más! — habló Gokú con presteza, poniéndose en medio de todos una vez más —. ¡Pónganme toda su atención que les mostraré la técnica de "_piedra, tijeras, papel_"!

Los cuatro rufianes decidieron que, si no había otro remedio, aplicarían las instrucciones del ignorante Saiyajin de peinado punk.

_Nota de la autora: Esto se alargó demasiado, así que no se pierdan lo siguiente… ¿Quién creen ustedes que no podrá cumplir su deseo? ¿Y cual será el deseo de Naraku y el de Voldemort? Las respuestas en la siguiente parte… se divertirán igual que ahora._


	2. Chapter 2

**Como desperdiciar tres deseos en un acto (segunda parte).**

_Estuve tratando de hacer un one - shot, más no era suficiente espacio para terminar, así que disfruten la siguiente parte._

_Previamente… Los cuatro rufianes decidieron que, si no había otro remedio, aplicarían las instrucciones del fastidioso Saiyajin de peinado punk._

Ya empieza de una buena vez, Kakarotto — le espetó Vegeta antes de que terminara de hablar.

Bien, lo primero que tienen que hacer es… — Gokú empezó con su explicación, sin cambiar el tono amable y desenfadado que lo caracteriza. Hizo con las manos los movimientos especiales del juego "_piedra, papel o tijeras_", recalcando cada detalle para que no se le fuera a pasar algún punto importante —. Bueno, espero que no haya dudas — agregó para concluir, sonriendo grandemente de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose orgulloso de su enseñanza.

La ilustración fue lo suficientemente amplia y concisa. Los cuatro malosos tenían dibujada en sus rostros una mueca entre incrédula y avergonzada ante esa solución tan… simple en su impresión.

Esos movimientos se me hacen conocidos — murmuró Freeza, tratando de recordar donde había visto algo parecido.

Pues claro — gruñó Vegeta entre dientes, quien había vuelto a cruzarse de brazos —, así es como Ginyu y los mequetrefes que le hacen mancuerna resuelven sus problemas por las nauseabundas golosinas que les gusta tragar.

_Y en el planeta Freeza No. 79…_

Tengo la sensación de que alguien está hablando mal de nosotros… ¡Aghhh, ya es la cuarta vez que ensayamos esta pose! — el capitán Ginyu gritó enfurecido, con la cara embarrada en el suelo.

Y es que Butter, Jhesse, Recome y Gurdo habían caído cómicamente sobre él después de que todos estornudaron sonoramente.

_Regresemos a la realidad superior por ahora, a la actualidad en Namekusejin…_

Y ahora que ya lo saben pueden empezar — Gokú terminó con la explicación y se apartó un poco para darles el espacio a los cuatro maleantes —. Pero me quedaré cerca para evitar que se hagan trampa entre ustedes — les puntualizó en tono de seriedad.

Ellos le lanzaron una mirada que no ocultaban las ganas que tenían de asesinarlo, más se dispusieron a realizar el juego porque el tiempo seguía corriendo y el Saichōrō de Namekusejin tosía con más constancia.

¡"_Piedra, papel o tijeras_"! ¡"_Piedra, papel o tijeras_"! ¡"_Piedra, papel o tijeras_"! — dijeron al unísono, moviendo el puño derecho tal y como les había indicado Gokú.

Después de un minuto más o menos…

Señor con tentáculos — dijo el Saiyajin de peinado punk deteniendo las acciones —, claramente usted ha perdido.

¿¡Pero cómo es posible! — exclamó el aludido sin dar crédito a lo ocurrido.

Y así era, pues Naraku tenía la mano en la posición de "_papel_" en tanto los otros tres habían hecho "_tijeras_". El seudodemonio se miró la mano fijamente, como para estar seguro de que la tenía abierta. Los demás no pudieron ocultar su sonrisa.

Bien, demonio o lo que seas — dijo Freeza con ironía —, has quedado fuera del juego.

Así que por tu bien regresa a tu dimensión — agregó Vegeta en tono burlón —. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Naraku agitó los tentáculos con rabia y expulsó un poco de su veneno. Todos se hicieron prontamente para atrás, a una distancia prudente, y Voldemort se protegió nuevamente con su encantamiento de "_Casco burbuja_"; Gokú con trabajo movió al Gran Patriarca.

Sí quisiera aprovecharía el momento y me llevaría las esferas del Dragón conmigo a mis dominios — les dijo con seriedad antes de que la nube de humo tóxico se despejara —. Pero, en esta ocasión, el gran Naraku se retira… — agregó sin dejar de lado la arrogancia que lo caracteriza, en tanto Vegeta y Freeza cargaron un poco de _Ki_ en su mano, para lanzárselo si es que pretendía cumplir su amenaza —… al fin que la _Shikon no Tama_ cumplirá mi deseo sin que nadie se interponga.

La especie de agujero negro por el cual el seudodemonio se había aparecido en el planeta volvió a presentarse en el cielo, y el ser con tentáculos se retiró tal y como había llegado… los acordes de una melodía oscura se escucharon en el aire en tanto la negrura se desvanecía de vuelta a su escenario.

Por unos segundos nadie de los presentes supo que hacer o decir, parpadeando de incredulidad ante las últimas palabras del desaparecido. Si el bellaco ese tenía en su mundo un artilugio que podía cumplirle un deseo, no tenía ningún sentido que se hubiera presentado en Namekusejin.

_¿Qué pasó en el periodo Sengoku?..._

¿Y bien, Naraku? — el de las ilusiones le cuestionó en cuanto su "padre" se apersonó frente a él, tratando de adivinar lo que había ocurrido porque el semblante del seudodemonio era inescrutable —. ¿Dónde están las famosas "_Dragon Balls_"?

No hubo ninguna necesidad de traerlas — dijo el aludido con calma, dispuesto a ocultar la verdad —. Me di cuenta de que únicamente la _Shikon no Tama_ cumplirá mi deseo como debe ser.

Aahh… — "Sí como no" meditó Byakuya un segundo… era obvio que Naraku estaba mintiendo porque no pudo apoderarse de esas mágicas esferas.

Y a todo esto, Byakuya… ¿hubo alguna novedad en mi ausencia? — le preguntó más duramente para desviar su atención.

Pues si puedes llamarle novedad al hecho de que Kagura haya vuelto a fugarse para buscar a Sesshōmaru, llevándose con ella al mocoso exterminador… — respondió el joven con tranquilidad —… no hay nada.

Esa maldita… — masculló Naraku con fastidio —. Habré de andarme con cuidado ante Sesshōmaru… Bien, Byakuya, tendremos que ocultarnos hasta que consiga idear un buen plan para atacar — agregó para finalizar la plática, y volvió a elevarse para dirigirse hacia unas colinas apartadas.

Lo que tú digas, Naraku… — respondió resignadamente el de las ilusiones, y lo siguió montado en una gran paloma de papel.

Y no muy lejos de ahí…

¿Qué cree que sea esto, señor Jaken? — preguntó Lin con curiosidad, ya que habían encontrado la revista perdida en el bosque —. Tiene unos dibujos muy simpáticos… y hasta son más guapos que usted — le señaló sin pretender ser insolente.

¡No sé y no me importa, niña grosera! — Jaken le levantó la voz, visiblemente ofendido por esa comparación, pero no terminó de despotricar su indignación cuando fue golpeado por su amo.

Señor Sesshōmaru… — la jovencita se dirigió a su protector en ese tono dulce que suele dedicarle —, ¿puedo quedármela?... por favor — y le brindó una mirada cariñosa.

Haz lo que quieras, Lin — le contestó después de echarle una mirada fugaz, y continuó andando con parsimonia y elegancia, sin preocuparse por su desvanecido y atontado sirviente.

¡Gracias! — Lin se mostró feliz y guardó la publicación entre sus vestidos, para seguir prontamente a su Señor —. ¡Rápido señor Jaken, lo vamos a dejar! — le gritó al pequeño demonio verde y corrió para dar alcance a Sesshōmaru, quien ya les había adelantado bastante a pesar de caminar con calma.

¡Amo Sesshōmaru, Lin! — Jaken reaccionó muy a tiempo y se esforzó para alcanzarlos —. ¡Espérenme, por favor!

_Pero volvamos a la era del Dragón una vez más, porque aun no concluimos nada…_

Qué raro… — dijo Gokú rascándose la cabeza con expresión de asombro, sin dejar de ver el sitio por el cual Naraku se había esfumado —, si ya tenía algo que le cumplirá un deseo, ¿para qué vino hasta acá? — y volvió la vista al Príncipe para preguntarle —. ¿Tú qué crees, Vegeta? — como si el agresivo Saiyajin tuviera una respuesta lógica e inteligente para un comportamiento absurdo.

¡Porqué era un imbécil sin cerebro! — el aludido elevó la voz con irritación, mandando el _Ki_ que había acumulado en la palma de su mano a estrellarse en la lejanía. La potente explosión no se hizo esperar —. ¡Y sólo vino hasta acá para hacernos perder el tiempo en tonterías! — puntualizó escupiendo de lado una vez más para expresar su contrariedad.

Mmm… me parece que tienes razón — meditó el Saiyajin de peinado punk, apoyando el mentón en los dedos de su mano derecha por una fracción de segundo —. Caramba, Vegeta, Bulma se llevara una buena impresión de ti… eres más listo que Yamcha — agregó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ya déjense de conjeturas estúpidas — les interrumpió Freeza muy a tiempo, pues el Príncipe estuvo a punto de volver a dedicarle a su némesis unas cuantas palabras altisonantes… las mejores de su repertorio —. No debería importarnos el porqué ha venido un ser tan repugnante y tonto como ese.

El humanoide extraterrestre ha dicho algo muy cierto — intervino Voldemort con voz suave y aguda, como si acariciara los vocablos —. Lo mejor es decidir quién será el primero en pedir su deseo… y puedo asegurarles que seré yo — puntualizó en tono categórico y altivo.

Freeza le lanzó una mirada desagradable ante la forma en que lo había llamado. Vegeta sólo frunció más el ceño.

¡Jah!, ¿quién dice que tú pedirás primero tu deseo, gusano? — le espetó en tono de enfado.

Lord Voldemort tiene sus métodos — afirmó el hechicero sin amedrentarse —. Confórmate con saberlo, ignorante hombre espacial.

Oigan, ya no discutan más — Gokú intervino con amabilidad, llevando a Saichōrō con cuidado. El anciano continuaba tosiendo, no muy fuerte pero de forma constante —, y es mejor que se den prisa porque el Gran Patriarca puede empeorar.

Los tres malandrines se pusieron de acuerdo y reiniciaron con el juego. En menos de un minuto… Voldemort levantó el puño en señal de triunfo.

Los he vencido, inferiores seres del espacio exterior — dijo en tono que no podía disimular su júbilo —. Yo, el gran Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, he conseguido la victoria sobre ustedes.

Vegeta y Freeza tenían el puño con la figura de "_tijeras_", mientras el brujo había formado la "_piedra_". Era evidente que de verdad había ganado. Y no contaban con que les leyó la mente para así saber cuál sería la jugada ganadora.

Bueno, entonces el señor mago será el primero en pedir su deseo — observó Gokú en su postura de juez.

¡Carajo! — gruñó el Príncipe por lo bajo.

¡Me lleva la…! — masculló Freeza.

Ya sólo falta ver quien de ustedes el segundo y quien el tercero — agregó el de peinado punk sin dejar de sonreír.

¡"_Piedra, papel o tijeras_"! ¡"_Piedra, papel o tijeras_"! ¡"_Piedra, papel o tijeras_"! — dijeron más efusivamente, sin perder de vista las maniobras de su contrincante.

Qué pena, Vegeta… — suspiró Gokú en menos de un minuto, después de ver el movimiento final —… ya perdiste.

¿¡Qué! — el aludido no se había percatado de lo que pasó.

El puño del Príncipe Saiyajin estaba cerrado en posición de "_piedra_", pero la palma de Freeza estaba extendida en "_papel_".

¡Maldición! — exclamó rechinando los dientes.

¡Jah! ¡Admítelo de una buena vez, Vegeta! — dijo la lagartija espacial después de carcajearse un poco por haber ganado la mano —. Siempre serás un perdedor a mi lado, al lado del gran Freeza.

Mejor cierra la boca, Freeza — el Príncipe le contestó con mucho coraje —. Al final yo también pediré la vida eterna y así seguiremos peleando, porque ninguno de los dos morirá jamás.

Pero un Saiyajin inferior como tú nunca podrá ganarme aunque persevere demasiado — el aludido le restó importancia al asunto —. Así que mejor hazte a la idea de que tus esfuerzos serán en vano.

Disculpen, caballeros — interrumpió el Saichōrō tosiendo más fuerte —, ¿están listos para pedir sus deseos?

Claro que sí, Gran Patriarca — Gokú fue el que contestó con educación, respondiendo por los peleoneros —, solamente están afinando detalles.

… — los dos, Vegeta y Freeza, enrojecieron un momento, un poco avergonzados por su conducta; Gokú y Voldemort los miraron como reprochándoles por su comportamiento de niños berrinchudos.

Dendé — llamó el anciano Namekusejin al pequeño niño, hablándole en tono de padre amoroso —, acércate, por favor.

El chiquillo vaciló un poco para salir de la vivienda donde había vuelto a esconderse, espantado por la presencia de esos sujetos tan raros, más obedeció la petición del Saichōrō.

Dígame, Gran Patriarca — respondió respetuosamente al pararse enfrente de él, dedicándole una reverencia.

Dendé — recalcó el gran Namekusejin —, invoca al dios Porunga, por favor.

Como usted ordene, Gran Patriarca — afirmó el jovencito y se acercó más a las esferas, a las cuales les dirigió unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño… la antigua lengua de sus ancestros.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio y expectantes, tratando de entender lo que decía el muchachito y esperando por ver lo que ocurriría. Las "_Dragon Balls_" brillaron con mayor intensidad en tanto el cielo se oscureció repentinamente, dando paso a la aparición de un dragón de enormes proporciones. El ser sobrenatural se veía imponente, con una ancha musculatura y grandes pupilas rojas que los miraban con interés.

¡Vaya, el Shenlong de aquí es más grande que el de la Tierra! — exclamó Gokú por lo bajo, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y emoción.

Criaturas — habló el dragón con voz potente y cavernosa —, puedo concederles tres deseos, los que ustedes quieran y que estén al alcance de mi poder.

¿De quién es el primer deseo? — preguntó el Saichōrō dirigiéndose amablemente a los colados en su planeta.

Es mío — respondió Voldemort dando un paso al frente —. El gran Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pedirá su deseo — puntualizó con petulancia, con ese tono de voz tan suave y sibilante que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera… menos a los Saiyajins, porque ellos ya lo tienen así, ni a Freeza, porque no tiene cabello.

Todos le clavaron la mirada: la de Gokú era de curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que pedir ese señor mago tan peculiar; las de Vegeta y Freeza eran de absoluto disgusto, pues en realidad les contrariaba bastante el tener que esperar por su turno y ver un deseo perdido para ellos; el Saichōrō y Dendé sólo esperaban por la petición.

Ah, que momento… lo he vislumbrado por mucho tiempo — el hechicero aspiró hondamente, complacido por su buena fortuna y saboreando su éxito —. Y desearía tanto que Harry Potter estuviera aquí para que contemplara su derrota en mis manos.

Muy bien — habló el pequeño Namekusejin antes de que el mago terminara de monologar y, dirigiéndose nuevamente al dragón, repitió el deseo formulado en su idioma natal.

El deseo será concedido ahora — respondió Porunga… sus grandes pupilas rojas centellaron por un segundo.

¿Pero qué…? — balbuceó Voldemort al escuchar a Dendé —. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste al dragón? — le cuestionó en tono molesto.

Únicamente le pedí su deseo — respondió el jovencito escondiéndose detrás de Gokú.

Hubo un fugaz resplandor junto a ellos y, en ese instante, hizo su aparición un muchacho vestido con unos extraños atuendos… al parecer también era una túnica de mago. La expresión de su rostro reflejaba desconcierto.

¿Dónde estoy? — el chico miró para todos lados —. ¿Qué ha pasado? — en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su adversario abrió los verdes ojos de más — ¿¡Voldemort! — preguntó sorprendido por encontrarlo en una caricatura japonesa animada… ¿de cuando acá a Lord Voldemort le gustaban las historietas?

¡Noooo! — por su parte, el aludido mago no hizo más que levantar la voz con desesperación, agarrándose la cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela —. ¡Harry Potter, nooooo!

_Hogwarts, 1996…_

¡Hermione, Hermione! — Ron Weasley entró a la biblioteca haciendo mucho ruido. Ni siquiera se preocupó por la cara de molestia que le puso la señora Pince en cuanto lo vio llegar armando todo ese escándalo.

Señor Weasley… — le regañó la mujer sin obtener una respuesta.

Por entre los libreros surgió la carita de una muchacha de alborotada y abundante cabellera castaña… Hermione Granger.

¿Pero qué es lo que te ocurre, Ron? — le preguntó con algo de irritación y confusión. Hacia algunos días que se habían disgustado porque el joven pelirrojo se atrevió a salir con otra chica de su curso —. Esa no es la forma adecuada de entrar en la biblioteca — le puntualizó.

Eso no interesa ahora, ven acá — le dijo el joven y sin más la llevó con él, tomándole firmemente de la mano para retirarse del lugar.

¿Pero quien te crees…? — la chica se ofuscó pero no opuso resistencia —. Eee… disculpe usted, señora Pince — le dijo a la bibliotecaria cuando pasaron frente a ella, visiblemente avergonzada por la situación —. Le prometo que no se volverá a…

Por supuesto que no — le respondió la amargada bruja sin dejarla concluir, antes de que los adolescentes terminaran de abandonar la biblioteca —. Le suspenderé el servicio por una semana.

Pero… — la pobre Hermione no alcanzó a protestar, pues Ron la jaló más fuerte para ya no seguir escuchando a la mujer.

Hermione, esto es más importante que un libro — le dijo el pelirrojo a modo de reproche en cuanto se alejaron por el pasillo.

¿Qué puede ser más importante que un libro, Ron? — le reclamó enfadada, soltándose ahora sí con brusquedad de su agarre —. Además, yo puedo caminar sola… — remarcó en tono altanero, acomodándose la túnica —… y no quiero que Lavender me critique más por tu causa.

¿A quién le preocupa lo que diga Lavender en este momento? — replicó el muchacho después de mirarla con algo de irritación —. Mira, mejor vamos a la sala común — agregó un poco más serio, bajando el tono de su voz —, allá te explicaré lo que pasó.

Recorrieron algunos pasillos más y ya se aproximaban al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, salió a su encuentro.

Vaya, Ron, menos mal que pudiste convencer a Hermione de que viniera contigo — le dijo con sarcasmo para posteriormente fijar la vista en la castaña, su mirada era inquieta —. Hermione, algo raro le ocurrió a Harry — y la llevó con ella, adelantándose a su hermano.

¿Qué cosa? — la joven castaña se mostró preocupada.

Harry desapareció como si nada… — intervino el pelirrojo siguiéndolas hasta que se sentaron en unos sillones cómodo, los que habían apartado para su uso exclusivo en un rincón de la sala.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que demostraba su exasperación.

Ronald… — le dijo duramente por su nombre completo —, te he dicho un millón de veces que nadie puede apare…

Si, ya lo sé… — respondió sin dejarla terminar, mirándola también de fea manera —. "Nadie puede aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts" — le puntualizó imitando un poco su tono femenino —. Pero Ginny es testigo de que no miento — y se cruzó de brazos.

… — la joven puso los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo, contando mentalmente hasta diez para no perder la calma y levantarse, dejando a ese torpe con la palabra en la boca. Después de todo se habían peleado por su culpa _(la de Ron)_ y, encima de eso, la remedaba de muy mala manera —. Ginny, ¿estás segura de haberlo visto? — y se dirigió calmadamente a la pelirroja.

Como que soy una Weasley — afirmó la aludida, levantando la mano derecha en señal de juramento —. Precisamente estábamos aquí los tres sentados y nos disponíamos a leer… esta revista — de entre su túnica extrajo una publicación ilustrada.

¡Mi manga de "_Dragon Ball_"! — exclamó Hermione sorprendida —. ¿De dónde lo sacaron? — preguntó con duda —. Llevo quince días buscándolo… pensé que lo había olvidado en casa — reveló al ver las expresiones de escepticismo de los Weasley, sonrojándose un poco de los pómulos por sentirse fijamente observada —. Es una historieta muggle japonesa que me agrada — agregó a modo de explicación.

Nos lo trajo "_Patizambo_" — dijo Ron como si nada —. Harry y yo le pedimos que nos consiguiera algo interesante que tú leyeras… a ver si aprendíamos un poco más como tú — añadió a modo de excusarse.

¿"_Crookshanks_"? — la castaña pareció anonadada.

Sí, él — respondió Ginny —. No cabe duda de que es un gatito inteligente.

Por cierto, Hermione, es curioso… — habló el pelirrojo otra vez sin permitirle que la aludida dijera algo más a favor de su mascota —… ¿tú lees estás cosas? — le cuestionó con incredulidad y un poco de burla —. Pensé que a una sabelotodo como tú sólo le gustaban los libros con puras letras… — le hizo la observación en tanto le quitó a su hermana el ejemplar de las manos —. Además — y pasó algunas hojas —, estos monos están algo feos… se parecen a Víktor Krum… — indicó.

¡No te atrevas a burlarte de Gokú! — la joven le arrebató la revista y la apretó contra sí —. ¡Él si es fenomenal, no como otros que conozco! — le puntualizó con ironía.

Ejem… — carraspeó la pelirroja para llamar la atención de los peleoneros —… creo que nos estamos olvidando de alguien — pues Ron ya pensaba en cuestionarle a Hermione sobre sus "malos" gustos, en su opinión profesional.

¡Oh, es cierto! — recordó la de alborotada cabellera volviendo a preocuparse —. ¿Entonces Harry despareció? — preguntó nuevamente dejándose caer en el sillón otra vez.

Se esfumó — confirmó Ron.

Y, lo peor de todo — agregó Ginny en tono triste —, no sabemos el porqué.

¡Ay, Harry! — Hermione hizo su mejor gesto de mortificación —, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Los tres soltaron un suspiro prolongado, sentados muy juntos en el sofá.

_Pero tenemos que regresar a Namekusejin porque la historia no acaba aquí…_

¿Otro insecto? — masculló Vegeta mirando al joven recién llegado con un gesto irritado —. ¿A cuantas sanguijuelas más tendremos que aguantar?

¿Su deseo era un muchacho? — preguntó Freeza abriendo los ojos con asombro —. ¿Para ver a un muchacho desperdició uno de mis estimados deseos? — y, después, su mueca se hizo escrutadora, mirando hacia Voldemort con un mohín de asco.

Bueno… tal vez extrañaba a ese joven — Gokú, por su parte, opinó con semblante alegre —, hasta no puede ocultar su emoción — observó.

¡Voldemort, deja de gritar que ya te escuché! — y Harry, cansado de oír los alaridos desesperados de su enemigo, le arrojó un conjuro —. ¡"_Silencius_"! — consiguiendo que el hechicero cerrara la boca y le lanzara una mirada de odio absoluto.

¡Hola, jovenazo! — el Saiyajin de peinado punk fue a saludar al joven mago —. ¿Acaso este señor mago es tu pariente? — le preguntó con educación.

¡Ni de broma! — respondió Harry ofendido sin haber prestado del todo atención a quien le hablaba, guardando su varita en la túnica —. ¡Él mató a mis padres, es el culpable de que yo sea huérfano!

Oh, eso si es feo… — Gokú demostró su pésame al poner gesto contrariado —. Así que es un sujeto malo…

Sí — puntualizó el muchacho y está vez sí dirigió la vista hacia su interlocutor, parpadeando atónito al reconocerlo —. ¿Go… Gokú? — balbuceó aturdido —. ¿Tú eres Gokú?, ¿Son Gokú, el del manga de "_Dragon Ball_"?

… — el aludido parpadeó con incredulidad —. Sí, mi nombre es Gokú — respondió afirmativamente, más en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de duda —. ¿Pero a que te refieres con eso de que soy el del manga de "_Dragon Ball_"? — y se rascó la nuca, intentando entender a que aludía el adolescente con esas palabras —. Por cierto, las "_Dragon Balls_" están allá — le señaló la dirección donde reposaban los mágicos orbes.

Guau… estoy en Namekusejin — Harry, por su parte, desvió la atención del Saiyajin y miró el paisaje oscurecido del planeta —. Es fabuloso… — pareció extasiado en sus introspecciones y después, como si apenas se percatara de que no estaba solo, se fijó en sus otros acompañantes —. ¡Allá están Vegeta y Freeza!... — exclamó emocionado —… ¡y los Namekusejin… y las esferas del Dragón… y Porunga! — dirigiendo la vista hacia arriba, admirando al ser sobrenatural —. Bueno, los dragones reales dan más miedo — agregó en voz baja y volvió la vista nuevamente a Gokú —. Dime una cosa, Gokú, ¿tú sabes por qué llegué a este lugar? — le preguntó educadamente con una media sonrisa de lado —. Sólo recuerdo que estaba en Hogwarts con mis amigos, y nos disponíamos a leer una de tus historias cuando… aparecí aquí por arte de magia.

Bueno, el señor mago pidió verte — respondió el aludido señalando a Voldemort —, por eso pensé que era algún familiar tuyo que te extrañaba.

¿¡Eso hizo Voldemort! — los verdes ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa, y volvió la vista hacia el pálido hechicero, quien no hacía más que retorcer las manos con enfado —. Voldemort — el gesto y la mirada del joven mago se hicieron escrutadores —, ¿así que malgastaste un deseo de las "_Dragon Balls_" sólo para verme y burlarte de mi? — y se enderezó lo más que pudo, aguantando las ganas de carcajearse —. No cabe duda que Dumbledore tiene razón… — añadió tratando de sonar educado —… que necio eres.

¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? — le preguntó Gokú a Harry con amabilidad —. Estoy seguro que los Namekusejin podrían darte hospedaje… hasta los puedes acompañar a la fiesta que celebraran más tarde — le hizo la observación.

No, gracias — respondió el muchacho —, tengo que volver al colegio o mis amigos se preocuparan de más por mi ausencia. Pero antes… — y sacó de su túnica un pequeño rollo de pergamino y una pluma de ave —… me gustaría un autógrafo tuyo para presumirles a Ron y Hermione de que te conocí en persona — agregó extendiéndole el papel y dándole la pluma —. Y no te preocupes, esta pluma tiene corrector automático incluido — sonriéndole grandemente.

… — el de peinado punk parpadeó dudosamente mirando lo que el muchacho le entregaba —. ¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto? — preguntó.

… — Harry se quedó pasmado una fracción de segundo y después recapacitó porque nadie en el mundo de "_Dragon Ball_" le había pedido un autógrafo a Gokú —. Únicamente debes escribir tu nombre en el pergamino y me lo dedicas a mí, ¿de acuerdo? — le explicó con tranquilidad —. "Para mi amigo Harry, de Son Gokú" — y le dictó en tanto el cándido Saiyajin se esmeraba en escribir.

"Para mi amigo Harry…" — repitió —. Oye, joven, no es por ofenderte pero en realidad apenas te conozco… — y lo miró fijamente antes de continuar escribiendo —… así que no puedo decir que eres mi amigo.

Pero yo a ti si te conozco lo suficientemente bien — le indicó el de los verdes ojos encogiéndose un poco de hombros —. Muchas gracias — dijo guardando el pergamino en cuanto Gokú se lo regresó.

Voldemort pataleaba el suelo porque no podía hablar… tenía el coraje atravesado. Freeza y Vegeta parecían aburridos y los Namekusejin continuaban expectantes. Los mortífagos se iban acercando lentamente, pues la explosión que provocó Vegeta sí que los había enviado lejos. Se veían cansados por la caminata, y visiblemente lastimados.

¿Ese es… el pequeño Harry Potter? — exclamó Bellatrix Lestrange en tono de susto, tomando firmemente el brazo de Peter Pettigrew y señalando hacia donde el joven mago se encontraba parado, cerca de Gokú.

Así parece — dijo aquel fijando la vista en ese punto.

¿Y qué está haciendo en este planeta tan lejano? — volvió a cuestionarle, algo contrariada por la presencia del adolescente.

Posiblemente el señor Oscuro solicitó su presencia… aunque no tengo la menor idea de para qué — opinó no muy convencido.

¿Y cómo vas a regresar a tu casa? — por su parte, Gokú observó a Harry con gesto de duda —. Me imagino que queda muy lejos de Namekusejin… por eso el señor mago le pidió a este gran Shenlong que te trajera hasta acá.

Descuida, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Voy a tener que aparecerme en Hogsmeade — respondió el chico con tranquilidad, y se encaminó hacia donde Vegeta y Freeza se encontraban —. Sólo espero no departirme — murmuró. Gokú le siguió —. Gran Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins… — saludó al arrogante Saiyajin con un poco de parsimonia —… me complacería obtener un autógrafo suyo — y le dedicó una leve reverencia en tanto le daba un pergamino y su pluma —. Sería todo un honor para mí.

… — el aludido cambió la cara por una mueca de asombro —. ¿Eh? — preguntó abriendo un poco la boca.

Vegeta, este simpático joven quiere que escribas tu nombre en ese raro papel — intervino el de peinado punk con su acostumbrada espontaneidad, dándole algunas palmaditas en el hombro a su coterráneo —. Yo creo que no te va a costar mucho trabajo porque me imagino que tú escribes mejor que yo — opinó —. Y tal vez le puedas dedicar más tarde poemas a Bulma — añadió sin pizca de vergüenza.

Kakarotto… — farfulló el Príncipe —, guárdate los comentarios impertinentes que nadie te ha pedido — y, aunque ustedes no lo crean, tomó con algo de brusquedad el pergamino y la pluma y firmó con elegancia —. Espero que te sea suficiente, mozalbete — le espetó al joven mago al darle nuevamente sus cosas.

Claro, majestad Vegeta — respondió el chico colocando sus artículos en un bolsillo interior de su túnica—. Bueno — se dirigió una vez más a Gokú —, ahora tengo que irme — y sacó su varita.

Oye, ese palito se parece al que trae el señor mago — observó Gokú —. ¿Para que sirve?

Es una varita mágica — explicó Harry levantándola —, y nos sirve para muchas cosas… Ah, por cierto, Freeza — se dirigió a la lagartija espacial —, vas a morir — le dijo antes de evaporarse en una nubecilla blanca.

¿¡Qué! — gritó el aludido, entre sorprendido y molesto —. ¡Maldito y mentiroso mocoso! — espetó y le disparó un poco de su energía maligna… no sirvió de nada porque Harry ya estaba en esos momentos en Escocia.

Fue en ese preciso instante que Voldemort recuperó el habla.

¡Pero como te odio, Harry Potter! — vociferó levantando el puño hacia arriba.

_Nota de la autora: Y me fui más allá… ¿Qué pasará ahora con los mortífagos? ¿Harry habrá llegado sano y salvo a Hogwarts? ¿Cuáles son los deseos de Vegeta y Freeza? ¿Los conseguirán? No se pierdan el desenlace (al fin) de esta historietita que pretendía ser un solo acto. Sonrían._


	3. Chapter 3

**Como desperdiciar tres deseos en un acto (tercera parte).**

_Jijiji… dos partes no fueron suficientes, pero ahora si concluiré este desatinado one – shot que llegó más allá de serlo. Disfruten la conclusión y un saludo._

Los mortífagos parpadearon asombrados al ver a Harry esfumarse en las narices de su señor. Afortunadamente en esta ocasión pudieron esquivar el ataque que Freeza había lanzado.

¿Cuándo aprendió el chiquillo Potter a desaparecerse? — preguntó Bellatrix.

No tengo idea — respondió Peter abriendo y cerrando la boca —, pero sería grandioso que no lo volviera a hacer.

Qué joven tan educado y amable — por su lado, Gokú opinó mirando hacia el cielo, por donde la voluta blanca que envolvió a Harry se disgregó —. Me cayó bastante bien.

Bueno, bazofia imitación mago — habló Vegeta después de reírse por unos segundos, tanto de la cara amargada de Freeza como del semblante ensombrecido de Voldemort —, ya pediste lo que querías, así que lárgate de una buena vez.

Vegeta tiene razón — admitió Freeza recuperando un poco la compostura y adoptando un tono arrogante —. Tu deseo se cumplió al pie de la letra… regresa por donde viniste y no estorbes — concluyó con acritud.

¡Mi señor! — en ese momento Bellatrix se acercó solícitamente a su líder, arrodillándose a sus pies. Voldemort parecía más pálido que antes y oprimía la varita con firmeza —. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, mi señor?

¡_Avada Kedabra_! — gritó el hechicero dirigiendo el conjuro hacia la bruja y, sin ningún miramiento, la mató.

Gokú, Vegeta y Freeza parpadearon una fracción de segundo mientras que Dendé se ocultó detrás del Saichōrō. Ambos Namekusejin temblaron de miedo por un instante.

¿Alguno más va a venir a preguntarme cosas sin sentido? — dijo el amenazante brujo al resto de su comitiva, los cuales se petrificaron de terror. Acto seguido dirigió sus enrojecidas pupilas hacia los personajes anime —. Con uno sólo de mis poderosos hechizos puedo exterminarlos a todos…

Me gustaría de verdad que lo intentaras — respondió el Príncipe Saiyajin volviendo a cargar un poco de _Ki_ en su mano derecha, sonriendo ladinamente como es su costumbre y hablando en tono de sentirse superior.

Eso es, Vegeta — opinó la lagartija espacial azotando fuertemente la cola en el suelo por enésima ocasión —, muéstrale a ese pobre iluso que con nosotros no se juega.

Oiga, señor mago — intervino Gokú adelantándose por sobre sus compañeros, mirando muy seriamente a Voldemort —, usted ya pidió su deseo y le fue concedido — y se paró enfrente de él, en la habitual y retadora pose que suele adoptar cuando va a pelear —. Por lo tanto es justo que se retire.

Lord Voldemort no hizo más que sisear algún mínimo vocablo insultante en pársel, el lenguaje de las serpientes y, dando unos tres pasos hacia atrás, sin voltear la vista hacia sus acompañantes, levantó más la voz.

Mis fieles mortífagos, nos vamos — dijo con seriedad —. Y carguen con los cadáveres — puntualizó y se desvaneció tal y como había llegado, en una espiral de humo que se perdió en el infinito.

Los otros magos no esperaron más y le siguieron.

Y ni bien terminaron de desaparecer cuando Vegeta y Freeza ya se carcajeaban sonoramente, casi se revuelcan en el piso.

¡Pero que tipo más tonto! — dijo Freeza lagrimeando de risa.

¡Ese pobre no es más que un imbécil! — opinó Vegeta sin dejar de reír.

Y estuvieron así por lo menos dos minutos hasta que un nuevo acceso de tos del Gran Patriarca y el clamor de Porunga los hizo callar.

_¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con Harry?... Veamos…_

¡Uf, lo logré! — dijo Harry Potter al aparecerse cerca de "Cabeza de Puerco", uno de los sitios olvidados para visitar de Hogsmeade —. Ahora… — se revisó cuidadosamente, a ver si no había perdido algún miembro en el camino —… perfecto, no hubo ningún problema.

Satisfecha su curiosidad sacó la capa invisible del interior de su túnica.

Menos mal que Dumbledore me aconsejo traerla siempre conmigo — musitó al ponérsela, encaminándose con rumbo a Honeydukes, la tienda de golosinas más famosa del poblado —. Sólo espero poder entrar sin que nadie se dé cuenta… — pensó en voz alta.

Cuando al fin pudo sortear todos los obstáculos ya se dirigía muy contento a la sala común de Gryffindor, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro ante la sorpresa que les daría a sus amigos.

Hermione se morirá de envidia — dijo antes de dar la vuelta en el pasadizo que conducía al pasillo principal de la torre de su casa, sin poder ocultar una sonrisita de satisfacción y algo de superioridad —, ella nunca obtendrá autógrafos de sus personajes favoritos de "_Dragon Ball_", ni vivirá la experiencia de aparecer en un planeta fuera de este mundo y volver sin que te ocurra nada malo… — y hasta alzó la voz con júbilo —. ¡Pero que buena suerte tuve! — para después bajarla al notar que la señora Norris, la gata propiedad del conserje Filch, andaba merodeando muy cerca —. Tendré que agradecérselo a Voldemort… tal vez algún día — y tuvo que esperar como cinco minutos hasta que el animal se alejó por otro pasillo, pues no quería ser descubierto y castigado por andar a deshoras fuera de la sala común.

_Y hay que volver una vez más a Namekusejin, porque aun faltan dos deseos…_

¿Acaso no piensan pedir su segundo deseo? — habló sonoramente el gran dragón, llenando el ambiente con el sonido de su voz.

Es verdad — Freeza recuperó el aliento y se dispuso a acercarse a Dendé, sonriendo tan grandemente como si ya tuviera el cosmos a sus pies —, la hora de mi triunfo ha llegado.

Vegeta también recobró la compostura y el mal genio, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole al engendro con aspecto de reptil una mirada de absoluto desprecio. Gokú se encogió de hombros y optó por situarse al lado del Príncipe una vez más.

Al fin, el momento que he estado esperando… — dijo Freeza con tono pomposo —… la gloria me sonríe… y de verdad me lo merezco, pues le he demostrado mi superioridad a todo aquel que ha tenido la osadía y desfachatez de retarme — hasta se paró en pose de divo —. Yo, el gran Freeza, pronto ostentaré el sobresaliente título de Emperador Supremo del Universo — y volvió la vista hacia los Saiyajins por una centésima de segundo —. Y todas las criaturas del espacio tendrán que someterse a mí o morir…

Vegeta… ¿qué tanto dice Freeza? — en lo que la lagartija espacial soltaba ese discursito sin sentido para nadie, Gokú le susurró a Vegeta algo cerca del oído —. ¿A qué hora piensa pedir su deseo?

¡Ese hijo de su… $#%& dice puras ma…! ¡Eso es lo que son! — el aludido respondió entre dientes, rechinándolos de rabia.

… ¡y, ahora, pediré el deseo que me hará insuperable! — Freeza levantó la voz, hablando en éxtasis —. ¡Y sería tan agradable ver la cara del torpe de mi hermano Cooler y de mi padre, el rey Cold, en cuanto lo consiga! — se carcajeó un segundo —. ¡Así no volverán a dudar de mí!

De acuerdo — antes de que terminara su soliloquio, Dendé se dirigió al dragón.

¿¡Qué! — la lagartija espacial reaccionó en cuanto el pequeño le habló al ser celestial —. ¡Ese no es mi deseo, incompetente Namekusejin! — y le gritó con tono enfurecido.

Pero… eso es lo que usted dijo que le agradaría — respondió el chiquillo, escondiéndose una vez más tras el Gran Patriarca.

¡Maldita sabandija, voy a…! — Freeza apuntó hacia los dos Namekusejin dos dedos de su mano derecha, dispuesto a descargar su rabia, más los Saiyajins lo aferraron rápida y firmemente por ambos brazos, torciéndoselos hacia atrás.

¡Detente de una vez, Freeza! — le dijo Gokú autoritariamente —. ¡Ya has solicitado tu deseo y no voy a permitirte que mates a nadie!

Freeza… debes aprender a ser un buen perdedor — Vegeta, por su parte, habló con ironía y sarcasmo, disfrutando el dolor que le causaban a ese repulsivo reptil —. Y no creas que iba a permitir que arruinaras mi propio deseo por tu estupidez — puntualizó un poco más molesto.

¡Aaaggghhh! — el pobre apenas si pudo quejarse, con una mueca de agonía en su semblante.

Un tanto apartado donde se encontraban se presentaron dos individuos bastante altos, uno de ellos visiblemente parecido a Freeza, aunque el otro no se quedaba atrás. Poseían largas y escamosas colas de reptil, y sus extremidades posteriores sólo contaban con tres gruesos dedos. Los sujetos parpadearon asombrados al percatarse de que habían llegado a un lugar diferente del que se encontraban con anterioridad.

¿Pero qué es lo que ha sucedido? — dijo el mayor de ellos, el cual vestía una larga capa morada y tenía también grandes cuernos sobre la cabeza.

No puedo creerlo… — dijo el otro, observando un tanto absorto el paisaje —. Padre mío… — le habló respetuosamente al mayor —… tengo la impresión de que estamos en Namekusejin.

¿En Namekusejin? — preguntó asombrado su interlocutor —. ¿Por qué estas tan seguro, Cooler?

Bueno, alguna vez pase por este planetita baladí y no encontré nada interesante, papá — respondió el tal Cooler con tranquilidad —. Además, si no me equivoco, mi pequeño hermano Freeza tiene algo que ver, pues tengo entendido de que él venía para acá — puntualizó señalando hacia donde se encontraban todos los demás, cerca de las esferas del Dragón.

¿Freeza? — el rey Cold pareció asombrado, y dirigió la vista hacia el lugar señalado —. ¡Freeza! — exclamó sorprendido de ver al menor de sus vástagos con esos seres inferiores —. ¿Qué significa todo esto, Freeza? — le reclamó.

Los Saiyajins habían decidido soltar a Freeza en cuanto vieron aparecer a esos dos personajes, y hasta silbaron distraídamente para disimular su "fechoría". El aludido se acomodó los brazos, tratando de ocultar el daño que le habían causado… no fueran a pensar su padre y su hermano que unas basuras le estaban ocasionando problemas.

Papá… Cooler, hermano mío… — respondió al tiempo que se aproximaba a ellos… se veía visiblemente nervioso —… me da muchísimo gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo… no me han ido a visitar — y hasta les sonrió grandemente.

Vamos, pequeño Freeza, no seas tan hipócrita que a mí no me engañas — le respondió su hermano mirándolo con gesto severo, como buen hermano mayor —. Te conozco y sé que no te da gusto verme. Además — agregó algo socarrón —, puedo suponer que sigues jugando a ser emperador… ¿o no?

Guarda silencio, Cooler — le indicó su padre con seriedad —, dejemos que sea Freeza quien nos explique todo — y ahora miró a su segundo hijo con dureza.

Bueno, papá, lo que pasa es que… — tartamudeó el aludido, haciéndose más pequeño de la vergüenza por ser reprimido en público.

Vegeta se carcajeó por lo bajo

Mira nada más, quien viera a Freeza ahora… — masculló socarronamente.

Y Gokú, por su parte, fue a saludar a los recién llegados, amable y cortésmente como acostumbra.

Hola, soy Gokú — dijo, estrechándole la mano a ambos al estar cerca de ellos —. ¿Así que ustedes son el padre y el hermano mayor de Freeza?... es un gusto conocerlos — y después, parándose a lado de la salamandra espacial, agregó con simpleza —. Por cierto… ¿acaso Freeza no comió bien cuando era un niño? Es demasiado pequeño a su lado.

Cooler no pudo aguantar la risa por esa aguda observación.

¡Pero que criatura más graciosa! — dijo.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada de reproche y Freeza le gritó a Gokú:

¡Cierra la boca, endemoniado Saiyajin! — y azotó la cola con rabia en el piso.

El de peinado punk se dio cuenta que había hablado de más y volvió presuroso al lado de Vegeta. Dendé y el Saichōrō aprovecharon esos instantes de distracción para ocultarse en la vivienda más cercana.

¿Un Saiyajin? — dijo el Rey Cold después de haber silenciado a su primogénito —. ¿Acaso aun quedaban Saiyajins vivos? — y retornó la vista hacia su hijo menor, volviendo a hablarle con dureza —. Freeza, me dijiste que los habías exterminado a todos.

Bueno, papá, lo que sucedió fue… — y el pobre volvió a balbucear.

¡Jah! — Vegeta ya no se contuvo las ganas de hablar en voz alta para que notaran su presencia, mirando a esos tres seres con asco y repugnancia. La entonación que le dio a su voz era de sarcasmo —, si creíste, Freeza, que por el simple hecho de destruir Vegetasei, mi planeta y mi reino, y asesinar a mis vasallos obtendrías la victoria… te equivocaste — y escupió de lado una vez más, para demostrarles a esos fantoches que con el orgullo Saiyajin no se jugaba —. Más te hubiera valido asegurarte de acabarnos a todos, incluyéndome a mí, el gran Príncipe Vegeta… pero ahora ya es muy tarde para eso — puntualizó sonriendo de lado —. Tu soberbia ha sido tu perdición, Freeza…

¿Dos Saiyajins? — Cooler y el rey Cold abrieron los ojos de par en par… no estaban plenamente consientes de que Freeza había mantenido ocultos y a su servicio a algunos Saiyajins, entre ellos el heredero de esa raza tan problemática.

Vaya, pequeño Freeza, te sacaste el premio mayor — opinó Cooler sonriendo grandemente —. El Príncipe de Vegetasei y uno de sus soldados… debe ser maravilloso que trabajen para ti.

Ellos no son más que escoria sin importancia — dijo Freeza tratando de mantener la calma, mirando a Vegeta y a Gokú con bastante desprecio… ambos le correspondieron la mirada sin decir ya nada, pues estaban plenamente consientes de que no podrían sostener una batalla con esos tres engendros porque ya habían notado que eran sumamente poderosos, y en esos momentos no estaban a la altura de sus capacidades. La lagartija del espacio se dirigió a su padre una vez más —. Papá, si me permites explicarte…

Ya hablaremos en casa, jovencito descuidado — por toda respuesta, el rey Cold le agarró fuertemente por uno de los cuernitos y lo jaló, arrastrándolo y encaminándose hacia la nave que le pertenecía —. Te dije antes de que salieras que arreglaras el desorden de tu habitación, y fueras precavido en terminar bien tus deberes para con la familia — le reprendió con tono enfurecido —. Así que te castigaré por todo un año sideral sin salir del palacio. ¿Te quedó claro?

¡No, papá, por un año sideral nooooo! — exclamó el pobre, llorando de dolor y de coraje.

Oh, vamos, pequeño Freeza… — Cooler les siguió, tratando de aguantarse la risa —… un año sideral pasa rápido — y volvió la vista para despedirse burlonamente de los que se quedaban ahí —. Tal vez nos veamos algún día, Saiyajins — dijo en tono jocoso —, así que procuren esconderse bien para que no los mate personalmente.

Los aludidos mejor se abstuvieron de responderle, aunque el Príncipe masculló entre dientes lo que podría interpretarse como un vocablo grosero en su dialecto original. Vieron como la gran nave espacial de Freeza se alejaba hasta atravesar la atmósfera del planeta.

Que sujetos tan extraños — dijo Gokú rascándose la nuca.

En tanto que Vegeta empezó a carcajearse como demente.

¡Cómete esta, Freeza! — y le dedicó una seña obscena al cielo, como si la lagartija espacial pudiera verlo —. ¡Tú estarás castigado y yo pediré mi deseo! ¡Seré invencible! — y hasta se tiró al piso sin dejar de reír —. ¡Yo, el gran Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins, he ganado la batalla!

Dendé se aproximó tímidamente a Gokú, pues el Gran Patriarca lo mandó para acabar de una buena vez con lo de los deseos y así recobrar la paz en su mundo.

Señor Gokú… — le dijo muy bajito —, ¿no van a pedir su tercer deseo?

Tienes razón, Dendé — le respondió el aludido dedicándole una sonrisa —. Oye, Vegeta — y se dirigió a su paisano como si nada hubiera pasado —, reír como loco no es divertido.

¿Cuál es su tercer deseo? — a su vez habló Porunga, dándose cuenta de que ya estaban por finalizar y podría irse a descansar por un buen tiempo —. ¿No van a pedir su tercer deseo? — preguntó.

El Saiyajin de erizada cabellera en punta detuvo su júbilo y se levantó presuroso, sacudiéndose el polvo y retornando al gesto serio, pues no estaba bien que el futuro Emperador Supremo del Universo diera un "show" como ese.

Anda ya, Vegeta, vas tú — Gokú se le acercó y la palmeó por enésima ocasión en el omóplato, como para darle el valor de expresarse —. Recuerda hablar fuerte y claro al pedir tu deseo… concéntrate en lo que verdaderamente quieres y te interesa … no te distraigas por nada del mundo… fija tus objetivos… — y le soltó un discursito educativo, por si acaso el Príncipe no tenía claro cual era su aspiración —… y alcanzarás las metas que te has planteado… sólo espero que el deseo que vas a pedir sea útil para nobles y buenos propósitos… — como que dudó tantito en ello, conocedor de que su coterráneo aun no había abandonado las malas artes —… porque, si no es así, mi deber será detener las brutalidades que te propongas… aunque posiblemente Bulma pueda ayudarte a mejorar porque tienes un geniecito espantoso — observó al final, ya sonriendo nuevamente.

Entre toda esa palabrería Vegeta empezó a temblar de cólera, abrió y cerró los puños, con ganas de estrellarlos en ese rostro de burda expresión, y la vena de su sien palpitó con furia… y, si tuviera unos poros tan grandes como los de Majin Boo, hasta despediría vapor por ellos.

¡Ya cállate, maldita sea, Kakarotto, que me enfermas! — le gritó ante la última frase —. ¡Como deseo que cierres la bocota por mucho tiempo para dejar de oír tus sandeces de una buena vez por todas, estúpido mentecato! — parándose intimidantemente sobre la punta de sus botas de batalla —. ¡Y vete a la mierda! — puntualizó al final, desgañitándose de coraje.

Está bien — dijo Dendé en el acto y le reveló al dragón el deseo solicitado.

¿¡Qué! — entre su ofuscamiento, el Príncipe no se había dado cuenta de lo que había externado.

Yo mejor huyo… — y el pequeño Namekusejin se escurrió lo más rápido que pudo, moviéndose velozmente hasta ocultarse en la casita por reiterada ocasión.

Su deseo será concedido en este instante — dijo el ser celestial, y sus ojos centellaron.

Pero Vege… — fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Gokú antes de quedarse mudo.

¡No, eso no! — gritó el agresivo Saiyajin, sacudiendo violentamente al otro por el obi —. Bueno, si, pero… — parpadeó un poco al notar que su némesis ya no dijo ni media palabra.

Bien, ahora me retiro — exclamó Porunga en tono complacido, pues había cumplido los deseos literalmente y sin ninguna dificultad. Se elevó más allá de las nubes, serpenteando como buen reptil.

Las "_Dragon Balls_" también se alzaron, siguiendo la ruta que el dios dragón había dejado marcada. El majestuosos ser desapareció en medio de un resplandor dorado y las esferas se salieron disparadas, dispersándose por todo el planeta. El cielo recobró su pálido color verdoso, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¡Vuelvan! — Vegeta parecía a punto de llorar de la pena, levantando la mano derecha como si quisiera atrapar los mágicos orbes. Inmediatamente, al darse cuenta de que ya no lograría nada, miró a Gokú una vez más, sin poder ocultar su disgusto —. Kakarotto idiota, ¿ves lo que provocaste por andar de hablador?

Gokú le lanzó a su vez una mirada escrutadora. Se había cruzado de brazos para admirar el espectáculo del dios dragón al perderse en el horizonte, y también para contemplar el gesto de desesperación de su paisano. Al segundo los descruzó para dar dos palmaditas, como si le aplaudiera por su irresponsable descuido. En un santiamén apareció a su lado una pared que tenía un letrero iluminado por varios foquitos de colores, que decía una conocida frase publicitaria actual. Detrás de la misma surgió un alto y fornido guerrero de brillante piel verde, el cual lucía una larga capa blanca con hombreras y un turbante sobre la cabeza. El recién llegado comenzó a cantar con una muy buena voz de tenor.

¡Te lo dije! — y haciendo ademanes como si estuviera en el Metropolitan House de New York —. ¡Te lo diiiiije!

¿¡Acaso estas insinuando, pedazo de insecto, que la culpa es mía! — rezongó el Príncipe Saiyajin, entendiendo la indirecta muy directa.

Bueno — respondió Pikoro dejando de cantar —, yo sólo estoy aquí porque me lo pidió la autora de la historia — encogiéndose de hombros —. Así que tómalo como quieras — y sonriendo lo más disimuladamente que pudo, divertido por verlo en ese estado de rabia.

Vegeta no hizo más que parpadear con incredulidad por esas palabras, y Gokú únicamente negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto de infantil resignación mientras se encogía de hombros, dando a entender que él pensaba lo mismo que la escritora.

Por cierto, Vegeta, que buen deseo pediste — observó Pikoro un poco más alegre, y esta vez sonrió con mayor amplitud —. Gokú también llega a molestarme cuando no se mide al hablar.

¡Pero como te odio, Kakarotto! — como reaccionando nuevamente a lo sucedido, al hecho de haber arruinado su deseo, el Príncipe volvió a gritarle a su némesis, creciendo una vez más por la cólera —. ¡Ahora si voy a matarte!

El aludido Saiyajin de peinado punk decidió que lo mejor era poner pies en polvorosa y retirarse sin enfrentarse a su enfurecido compatriota, y, más rápido de lo que puede decir "_Kame – Hame – Ha_", llegó a su nave espacial, cerrando la compuerta y despegando. Por una de las ventanillas alcanzó a decir adiós con la mano.

Pero el Saiyajin de elevada y erizada cabellera no se quedó atrás y, de igual manera, en menos de lo que tardaría en adoptar la pose para su "_Garlic – Ho_", se dirigió al pequeño vehículo en la cual había llegado y salió disparado tras el otro, sin tener la delicadeza de despedirse. Pikoro no ocultó su molestia, frunciendo el ceño por una fracción de segundo.

Pero que par de… — masculló mirando hacia el espacio —. Saiyajins tenían que ser ambos.

Fue entonces cuando Dendé se le aproximó cautelosamente.

Disculpe, señor… — le dijo temeroso en cuanto el guerrero se percató de su presencia —… usted parece un Namekusejin como nosotros.

Pues así parece — le contestó con parquedad, volviendo la vista al firmamento por unos segundos más. Después recuperó la sonrisa y retornó a ver al niño —. Dime una cosa, pequeño enano, ¿el Gran Patriarca se encuentra bien? — preguntó con amabilidad.

Él está bien — respondió el chiquillo, sonriendo también.

Los otros Namekusejin, incluido el Saichōrō, se acercaron con más confianza al ver que ya todos los intrusos se habían retirado.

Muchas gracias, joven — le dijo el Gran Patriarca a Pikoro en cuanto estuvieron a su lado —, ahora ya podemos estar más tranquilos… aunque la celebración tendrá que posponerse hasta que el tercer sol vuelva a los ciento treinta ocasos — suspiró grandemente.

Por nada, Gran Patriarca, creo que era mí deber aunque no vivo aquí — contestó Pikoro en tono respetuoso y amable —. Por cierto, tenía entendido de que usted estaba a punto de morir — observó tratando de no sonar maleducado.

Bueno, algún día todos moriremos — aclaró el Saichōrō muy sonriente —. Solamente era una treta para alejar a todos esos bandidos de nuestras preciadas esferas del Dragón. Lástima que no pudimos detener sus ambiciones — volvió a suspirar —, así que no tardaran en regresar en cuanto se enteren de que las "_Dragon Balls_" estarán disponibles una vez más.

Descuide, para ese tiempo haremos las cosas de mejor manera — afirmó Pikoro con un poco de seriedad —, ya que estaremos preparados para enfrentarlos.

Bien — el anciano afirmó con la cabeza y guardó silencio por un breve instante, para después hablar un poco más alegre —. Pero pasa, por favor — dijo palmeando un hombro del guerrero —, es nuestro deber brindar hospitalidad a quien nos defendió de esa manera.

Y así nos alejamos de este singular y hospitalario planeta, dejando que los Namekusejin preparen su celebración para una mejor ocasión.

_Epílogo._

¿Qué pasó con todos aquellos que intervinieron en la petición de los deseos desperdiciados? Aquí les explicamos brevemente lo que les sucedió después de lo narrado en esta historieta.

Naraku: Regresó al periodo Sengoku, enfrentó a sus enemigos por conseguir la tan preciada y referida _Shikon no Tama_ y… murió en el intento, pues aunque la tuvo en sus manos no pudo manifestar su deseo a tiempo.

Lord Voldemort: le hizo la vida de cuadritos a Harry Potter, persiguiéndolo por todo el Reino Unido y poniéndole un alto precio a su cabeza como "_El Indeseable No. 1_". Más, aunque pretendió la inmortalidad a base de desgarrar su alma y encerrar los fragmentos en _Horrocruxes_, así como el querer apoderarse de las Reliquias de la Muerte, murió de una manera más que absurda, pues se mató a sí mismo sin saberlo.

Freeza: Reunió las esferas del Dragón de Namekusejin, ayudado indirectamente por Vegeta y otros acontecimientos fortuitos, más no sabía que para exponer su deseo tenía que decir la "clave secreta" en el idioma nativo de ese lugar, así que, aunque llegó a formularlo cerca del dragón Porunga, éste no le concedió su petición porque no le entendió. Murió tiempo después, asesinado en la Tierra por un joven venido del futuro, el hijo de Vegeta; aunque todos habíamos creído que Gokú lo había despachado directo al infierno antes de que el planeta Namekusejin explotara.

Vegeta: Llegó a la Tierra siendo un asesino esbirro de Freeza, casi mata a Gokú cuando éste lo enfrentó para defendernos, más no contaba con que le pondrían también una paliza que lo tuvo en recuperación por varios días. Fue al planeta Namekusejin para evitar que Freeza, al cual ya estaba cansado de obedecer, obtuviera primero el deseo de ser inmortal. Indirectamente ayudó a Gokú y a los demás, aunque fue asesinado por el mismo Freeza. Después revivió y fue enviado a la Tierra junto con los habitantes de Namekusejin y todos los demás que se encontraban allá. Pareció disfrutar mucho del hecho de que Gokú hubiera muerto junto con Freeza. A partir de ese momento, quiérase o no, aunque su obsesión por ganarle a Gokú nunca fue superada, se unió a él y a los otros guerreros _Z_ para la protección de la Tierra. Actualmente vive en concubinato con Bulma, con un hijo varón y una niña por venir.

¿Y Gokú?... Gokú hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, defender a la Tierra y a todos los seres que vivimos aquí. Ya murió dos veces y nuevamente está entre nosotros, con dos hijos varones que poseen su espíritu y sus sentimientos.

_Nota final de la autora: El epílogo es parte cultural de algo que de todos ya conocemos. Gracias. Y espero que este pequeño (XD) crossover de verdad les haya resultado divertido. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo._

_P.D. Con la magia de las caricaturas y la animación todo es posible… el hecho de que Voldemort se haya podido comunicar muy bien con ellos… jejeje, o el hecho de que Porunga hablaba japonés, junto con todos los extraterrestres, pero a la hora de los deseos tuvieran que ser pronunciados en idioma de Namekusejin… XD._


End file.
